Machine-readable codes, such as barcodes, Universal Product Codes (UPC), quick response (QR) codes, stock-keeping units (SKUs) and international standard book number (ISBN) codes are used to mark a product for sale. The machine-readable code is scanned by a code reader. The code reader then accesses a database to provide a human-readable description of the product to a user of the code reader.